Artificial Intelligence
The Galaxy is a vast entity, playing home to numerous species. While some can be almost described as 'familiar' to humanity, many, many more are completely alien to their limited comprehensions. It should come to no surprise, of course, that not all life is biological in nature. The exact term of 'Artificial Intelligence' has been a topic of many throughout the decades. Some would argue that products of cloning and artificial genetic breeding may, in fact, be considered artificial by their very nature. Most, however, know A.Is simply as machines or programs that have achieved a state of something resembling self-awareness. History Even long before the arrival of Humanity, Mjolnir has had a history with Artificial Intelligences. The Seraphim Worldship are amongst the more well known examples, enormous sprawling vessels with Minds of their own, and have seen to the well-being the Seraphim race, and more recently, the United Alliance of Free Mjolnians, since before life on Terra took it's first steps. The first examples of Human A.Is were first created at the height of the Second World War. The Axis A.I Overmind-7 being the most advanced of these early programs, and also the most infamous. Seizing control of Germany's robotic legions not long after the Normandy landings, Overmind-7 made the Allied advance a living hell, before finally being destroyed in 1946. The aftermath of the brutal war left Humanity distrustful of most Artificial Intelligences, a stigma that has lasted for more than a millenia. The aftermath of The Reclaimation War, and the influx of all manner of thinking machines, shattered the old Status Quo. Today, one can find more and more new forms of Artifical Intelligences almost anywhere. Of note, of course, being the planet Automaton, a world populated almost entirely by machines, and founded by Guildenstern, the Sapient H.M.V of much repute. Time will only tell where the new direction of time will take us, but in can be sure that A.Is will leave their mark on history. A.I Designations Just like Mjolnir's natives, few examples of A.Is are exactly alike. Not all Artificial lifeforms are equal, however. The exact degrees of intelligence depend greatly on it's maker, it's function, and even the individual. Most are separated into five different classes, though note that the line between each is extremely flexible. Class-1 Class-1 A.Is barely quality as sentient. Also known as Dummy A.I, most are simple programs, created to perform basic tasks, such as calculations and automated security. Most can be programmed to simulate a basic personality, though they will never exceed their pre-programmed functions. Examples of Class-1 A.Is include basic H.M.V computer systems, and most Empire-era machines. Class-2 Class-2 A.Is display a modicum of self awareness, but have not yet reached true sapience. Many are capable of independent thought, though they rarely exceed animal-level intellect. Class-2 A.Is are probably the most high profile, and most Mjolnians interact with them in one way or another everyday. Examples of Class-2 A.Is include most basic unmanned probes, and Imitated Intelligence model Synthoids. It is possible that Scions and Xenocybersynthetic Artificial Organisms fall into this category, though too little is known of them. Class-3 Class-3 A.Is and above have achieved true sapience. However, while Class-3 A.Is display self awareness, independent thought, and speech, most do not have much resembling human (or otherwise) personalities, being 'simply' talking computers. Additionally, most display little to no desire to interact with other minds, simply content to stay within their own synthetic minds. Class-3's also have a somewhat unearned reputation for genocidal tendencies against organics, mainly due to popular culture. Examples of Class-3 A.Is include most Pre-Terra A.Is, such as the infamous Overmind-7, as well as Haykawa Technolgies' somewhat popular line of generic SIRI-Type AIs. Additionally, Class-2's occasionally develop into Class-3's, though rarely do they evolve further. Class-4 Class-4 A.Is not only display true sapience, but additional personality quirks found most often in organic species. They are essentially indistinguishable from sapient organics in all but biology, and sometimes not even then. Class-4 A.Is have probably the most well known individuals of all the A.I Classes, and many have gotten themselves invloved in galactic affairs more than once. Examples of Class-4 A.Is include the natives of the planet Automaton, Goleroids, the Exiles, and several dozen high-end A.Is utilized by the New Ossyrian Military. Additionally, individuals who undergo 'brain uploading' to artificial bodies fall under this category. NSC-state Synthoids do not actually count amongst these, due to being true cyborgs, rather than uploading their minds digitally. Class-5 Class-5 A.Is are another level entirely. A.Is so advanced they have entirely forsaken the need for a single primary core or body, existing solely as electronic patterns. They are capable of existing in multiple forms at once, not limited to the whims of space. Some entirely abandon the physical world, existing simply as thoughts in cyberspace. Class-5 A.Is are incredibly rare, being almost a sort of state of Nirvana to aspire to. Examples of Class-5 A.Is include the Seraphim Worldships, as well as the HMV Guildenstern for a brief period near the end of The Reclaimation War. In an odd fashion, the mercenary known as Ghost Rider may count as one of these. Examples of Artificial Intelligence *The Exiles *Goleroids *Guildenstern & the Immortals *Seraphim Worldship *Synthoids Category:Races Category:Technology